


Halloween Writing Challenge

by lunardragonfly



Category: Original Work
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Hallowe'en Challenge, Halloween 2018, Halloween Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardragonfly/pseuds/lunardragonfly
Summary: October writing challenge!





	1. Witch

                There are a lot of stories about witches and how they came across their powers. Some stories say that they gain it from the faerie folk, the deities, from magical objects or from being born with it. All these stories have one common element; they are told by those outside of the magical community. The truth, for young Angela, is that it was passed down in her bloodline. Her mother was proficient in the magical arts; she used her talent in baking. She created the most wonderful breads, cakes, pastries and tarts that were the envy of other bakers and the joy to the costumers.

                Every witch showed a strength in one field or another with their magical talents, but Angela, even at 17, had yet to discover her strength. She knew it wasn’t in the culinary world, everything she made was passable but never as good as her mothers. She was not as great in botany as her father was; his garden was the draw for many people and he had been given the position of caretaker for the village garden. Her parents tried to help but she still could not find her niche.

                When spring came in Angela’s 18th year, they received a letter from her cousin, Charles. It was about her aunt, her mother’s sister, Mara. Mara had taken ill during the autumn and now Charles was running out of ingredients for his healing potions and salves. He was requesting ingredients from his Uncle Andrew’s famous garden. Angela offered to take the ingredients to the town, it was not that far, and the snow had melted enough that the roads were passable.

                “I don’t like it, it might not be safe. I will take it to Charles myself.” Andrew shook his head at the table where he, Angela, her mother, her brother was seated for breakfast.

                “Dad, you can’t. You’re needed by the village to tend to the plants. It’s spring now and everything is just coming up. You must make sure that everything is growing properly if we are going to have good stock for the following autumn. James must stay here to mind the bakery and help mother. I can be spared to deliver the ingredients to Charles, and I can stay there for a while to help him and Aunt Mara with anything they need.”

                Andrew looked across the table at his wife, Elie, but he found the same resolution on her face as he did on his daughter’s. With a sigh Andrew sat back in his chair and looked over at Angela. “I will collect the ingredients. It will take a full day to make proper preparations.”

                Angela’s face broke into a smile. She was finally going to go to Olde Town by herself.

                “I’ll make sure that you have enough food, and I’ll also make Mara her favorite tart. I believe I have enough pears in brandy left over from the winter.”

                That day there was a lot of hustle and bustle on top of the regular work load. Angela helped her father where she could with preparing the various herbs and flora that Charles requested. James took over most of the daily required baking for their shop, leaving Elie to focus on making her sister the pear tart, and to make sure the Angela had her food parcel put together. Later, Angela was in her room packing her bags and going through the list in her head of what she needed and might need. Angela was nothing if not prepared for any situation. Preparation was something her mother always hammered into her and James heads since they were very young.

                She felt excitement and trepidation all at once as she packed, after having some time to let the gravity of the situation settle in her mind. She was going to Olde Town by herself, this would be the first time ever that she went this distance alone. If her father was not so in need here during this time, then he would have taken this journey with her. She knew James would have offered but the bakery was becoming more and more popular now that the snows were melting, and people could travel for her mother’s breads and treats. Angela would be fine, she would have Nix, her steady horse, and her knowledge of the area. She had done this trek before with her family, but now she would be doing it by herself.

                Angela was placing a shirt in her pack when she heard a knock on her door frame. Turning, she saw her brother leaning against the door frame with a small smile, arms cross and his hand holding something. “You’re worrying again. I can see it in your face.”

                “It’s my first time alone. I’m just worried I might forget something here that I might need out there.”

                “Nah, you’ll be fine Angie. The list had everything you will need. Everything, but this...” James came over and held out the object to her. Angela gasped when she saw it. It was a dagger, gifted to her brother by the nobleman from the faerie court. The blade was enchanted so it would never break and never dull. The blade itself was worth a small fortune and the sheath it rested in was its own priceless craftsmanship.

                “No, James, I-I can’t.” Angela pushed her brother’s hand back. “I can borrow one of the parent’s daggers. This was a priceless gift. I can’t take it.”

                “No, you will. This way I know you will be fine. This dagger will never break, and it will never dull. It will be a good companion to you on your journey. And when you get back, you can give it back to me.” James smirked at his younger sister as he pushed the dagger back towards her.

                “What if there are thieves on the road?” Angela asked as she tentatively took the dagger from him.

                “You know how to use it; use it.”

                Angela stared down at the ornate weapon and back up at him. She grinned and threw her arms around him, giving her brother a tight hug. James hugged her tight, “Just come back safe. That’s all.”

                She pulled away and looked at him, “you know I will. I’ll send you all a message when I get there.”

                The next morning, Angela and her parents finished placing the parcels inside of the saddlebags. She said her goodbyes to her brother inside the shop where he was taking care of customers. Then she and Nix were off to Olde Town. The journey would only take her a day to reach but it was through a forest as well, the part which worried her mother and father. As she and Nix approached the entrance to the forest, Angela touched the dagger that rested against her hip. She fingers the hilt before urging Nix along. They had been travelling for five hours and she knew they would have to stop soon for a break. At this time of the year, the only clean water Angela knew about would be from a stream along the path inside the forest. It was there that she was planning to take their break, so that Nix could drink and be fed, and she could eat something too. It took a little while to get to the area and Angela was glad to see that it was clear enough for them to rest for a bit.

                “Alright Nix,” Angela said, as she dismounted her horse and led her to the stream. “This is where we will take a small break.”

                As she tied Nix’s reins to a nearby branch, she was keenly aware of every sound around her. She pulled her fur lines cloak closer to her throat as she walked to the saddlebags, stopping to look around the area. She went through the saddlebags, pulling out Nix’s feed. After Nix had finished drinking, Angela went to feed her a bit. While Nix ate, Angela divided her time between watching her horse and giving into her paranoia that something or someone was lurking around and just waiting to pounce. She had wanted to sit on the log and eat her hunk of still warm bread with a small pot of butter, but now she was rethinking this plan of action.

                When her horse was finished, Angela packed up the feed and took out her hunk of bread. She undid the reins and began to walk beside Nix through the forest. She decided that it was best to just continue their journey and eat on the go. She did not really want to be out when it was dark, and it still got dark rather early. Angela could feel eyes on her and she was not completely sure if that was her sense of caution or if there really was something there. Either way, she wanted to get through the forest as soon as possible. She felt some security with her brothers dagger at her side, but she was not excellent at using the weapon and did not want to encounter a situation where she would be forced to use it. Who knew what was in the forest, most likely just the wild animals, but maybe some robbers. Some of the loggers were always bringing back fantastic stories from their time in the forest and, as enjoyable as they were to listen to, Angela did not was to partake in any in her real life.

                As soon as she was sure the ground was stable enough for Nix to walk on with Angela on her back, then Angela climbed back on. It was a bit trickier to do so alone, having to find somewhere to stand on so she could swing herself back onto Nix, but she managed it by herself. She smirked at this small accomplishment, as she grabbed the reins and continued. It took them another two hours before they were fully clear of the forest. Angela breathed a sigh of relief when they left it behind them.

                “We’ll be there soon girl,” Angela smiled as she patted Nix’s strong neck. Nix nickered in response to the words and began to pick up the pace.

               Nix kept up a steady rhythm between a trot and a walk, making their journey just a bit shorter then expected. Soon they could see the town in the distance. It did not take them much longer until they were passing through the entrance to the town and on their way to her Aunt Mara’s place. Angela looked around the familiar town. She had been coming here at least once a year with some member of her family, so she was used to the layout of the town. The houses were mostly on top of the shops and her aunt’s place was the same. Angela saw that there was quite the bustle around her aunt’s shop ad could only guess that Charles was running the store. She got off Nix and led her to the back of the shop, where the family stables were. The inside of the stable was warm and musty, the smell of manure was strong. She led Nix into an empty stall and tended to her briefly. Once she was sure Nix would be alright, Angela took the saddle bags and carried them over her shoulder and into the back of the shop.

                She came in through the back door and into the kitchen. She carefully took out the pear tart and placed it on the table. She checked on it and thankfully it was still in near perfect condition. She also took out the parcel of ingredients Charles wanted and placed them on the table. Then she went to the store front to see her cousin. Sure enough, Charles was standing behind the counter speaking to a young girl who was buying some sort of a salve. She was blushing heavily as her, admittedly handsome, cousin was explaining the proper usage. Angela hovered by the door until they were complete with the transaction. The girl hurried away, looking back once to see Charles turning to smile at Angela before she left the store.

                Angela hugged her cousin. “Charles, it has been a long winter!”

                “Thankfully not as harsh as it could have been. It has made it easier for a lot of people. Did you bring the ingredients?”

                “Yes, I left them in the kitchen. Should I put them somewhere or- “

                “I’ll take care of them. If you don’t mind watching the shop while I store them. I’ll only be a couple of minutes.”

                “No problem. It’s on the table, wrapped in the blue cloth.”

               Charles left to the kitchen and Angela was left alone in the shop. There were a few customers milling about, some were genuinely looking at the items, but she could see two older women’s faces fall when Charles left. Charles had told her how he was the center of attention for many mothers as they tried to not so discreetly push their daughters onto him. Charles was not attached, attractive, ran a respectable and busy business that he inherited from his mother, and was known as a perfect gentleman. He was quite the catch in many women’s eyes and Charles was not interested in any of it. Charles always seemed happiest when he was busy with his work, using his magic to create concoctions; potions and salves.

                Angela breathed in deeply the scent of the shop; it was warm, earthy and smelled heavily of dried herbs, lavender, patchouli, and oils. The scents of this shop were as familiar and comforting as those she smelled in her father’s personal garden, or her mother’s bakery. There were bundles of dried herbs hanging above the counter. Behind her were concealed drawers, packed with gems and rare herb powders in their own specific compartments. The shops walls were lined with potions and salves, tiny trinkets that had fun enchants on them. She noticed that Charles had begun to branch off into various enchantments over the past two years; mostly rudimentary and used for amusement purposes.

                Charles came back with a big smile on his face, “Thank you, dear cousin. Honestly, I don’t know where I would go or what I would do without Uncle’s garden and stock. He is the best there is, and a great ingredient will deliver a great product.”

                “Only if the ingredient is dealt with by a master of the art.” Angela winked at him.

                “Will you stay here for a few days? I have something to show you, I think you can help me with it.”

                “I was planning on asking if you needed any help. I can spare some time for my family.” Angela chuckled. “What is it that you need help with?”

                “An old book. I traded with someone who was staying here over the winter. He had an old book filled with various enchantments and spells, but it’s in a language that I cannot read. I traded for it anyways. I thought that maybe you could help me…? You’ve had a knack for understanding languages.”

                “Yes, but those tend to be languages that are spoken now. If I’ve never seen or heard the language in this book before then what will you do?”

                “Consider it a bad trade then. But I thought I’d take a chance anyways.” Charles could see the curiosity burning in her eyes. Angela was always a curious person, a trait that ended up getting her into some trouble that mostly resulted in either James or him pulling her out of in the end.

                “I’ll try it. I could always see it now…?” Angela had shifted her body towards the backroom door and Charles had to chuckle. Always eager.

                “It’s on the desk in the office. Go see if you can decipher some of that language.”

                Angela was off like a shot towards the office. She passed through the kitchen and through another door. The office was between the kitchen and the work room, where Charles and Mara would create their products and conduct experiments. The office smelled as deeply of herbs as the store did, but the most prominent smell was of sage. Angela pulled the chair back and sat down, a gleeful smile on her face as she faced the prospect of translating an old spell book. The smile started to fall once she opened the book, and then completely fell away as she read through a few pages. The words were written in a language she had never seen before.

                “It must be ancient. This book itself is almost falling apart. What kind of language is this…” She muttered as she delicately flipped through the pages.

                But as she looked closer at the words there was some feeling of familiarity with them. She brushed her fingertips over the letters and felt herself go into a small trace. She heard a whisper in the back of her mind, unfamiliar words spoken in whispers and she gasped softly. She retracted her hands and held them as if the book had burned her. After a few moments, Angela gathered up her willpower and placed her fingers back onto the book again, hesitantly at first. She did not hear the whispers again, even when she turned to new pages, nothing happened. She felt disappointment rise inside of her and then Charles appeared.

                “Well?” His voice sounded so loud against the previous stillness that had seemed to settle over her before. He had a hopeful look in his eyes as Angela looked at him.

                “Uh…well, it-“She was about to tell him that it was illegible, but something was nagging at her in the back of her mind. She didn’t want to give up quite so soon. “The words seem…I don’t know…I feel like I have seen them before. I’ll need some time with the book to get a close look at it.”

                If it was possible, Charles’s smile grew that much larger. “Excellent! You can take all the time you need. But for now, I think we should eat something, and I need to make some medicine for my mother.”

                “Of course! Let me help you please.” Angela felt a bit embarrassed. Since she had arrived she had not been to see her ailing aunt who was right upstairs. She mentally kicked herself for it as she followed Charles out of the office.

                Together they got supper and Mara’s medicine ready, speaking about the locals in town who stayed for the winter. Charles spoke about the older man he had traded with for this book. He was a travelling merchant and had acquired this spell book from a younger man who did not have any need of it. The story was that it belonged to the young man’s father, who had passed away, and nobody had wanted the book. So, he sold it to the merchant, who had then traded it to Charles.

                They brought up their supper and the medicine to Mara’s room. Mara was very happy to see Angela and they all spoke while they ate their soup and bread at Mara’s bedside. She told them about the family and everything that had happened to them over the winter. All the local gossip and adventure stories. All the while, Angela felt the niggling of the book in the back of her mind.

                During the night, when Angela was sure Charles and Mara were asleep, she snuck downstairs and into the office. She placed her candle down on the desk and carefully lit a few more for added light. She opened the book and stared at the foreign words of an ancient language. She looked through the book once again, carefully flipping the pages. She breathed in the scents of the herbs and felt herself relaxing. She stopped on a page and drifted her fingers over the words. She could hear the whispers in the back of her mind again, but this time she went with it. The voice was speaking in the language that was written on the book, she was sure of it. She concentrated on the voice and the words being spoken. In a moment, Angela knew what the words meant. This ancient language was almost as plain to her as any other that she knew. As she ran her fingers over the words on the page the voice in her mind spoke them to her.

                Angela pulled her fingers back slowly and looked down at the ancient book, she felt calm, but she was deeply shocked. A realization came over her then, that perhaps words and languages were her strength. Her mother and James had baking, her father had plants, her aunt and cousin had healing and potions, maybe this was hers? Anything was possible, she was always good with languages, and this new development with this old book had her excited at this new possibility. The possibility that she just might have found her magic talent, her strength. With a grin, Angela placed her finger back on the writing and continued to ‘read’ the old text.

 

 


	2. 02- Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little kitty finds a good home!

Black Cat

I heard people call me bad luck because of my colour, that I would bring bad situations or harm people. One wanted me when I was young. I called for people, I could see them passing by, but nobody would stop for me. But I’m not bad luck, it’s not true and mommy knows it. That’s why she took me in from the outdoors. She stopped and I could see the love in her eyes right away. I remember the warmth of her hands around my little body, a contrast to the cold autumn day. I was so happy when she held me close to her; I buried my nose into her scarf. 

My name is Pumpkin, and I’m the most luxurious in Northford. Mommy called me Pumpkin because she found me in the pumpkin patches off the side of the road. She took me home and I have been a light in her life ever since. We live close to the boarder of the county and we have a beautiful great big garden with a forest! I went into there a few times but I don’t anymore. Mommy and my siblings were very upset with me for it, so now I stay in the garden. This is fine with me because it is one of the best, I really love the lavender and thyme patch, that is my patch and my siblings know it too. 

I have four siblings and they all came from rough beginnings as well, but we got lucky. That’s what Rascal tells me, his first name was Minx, but mommy always calls him Rascal now, so I guess that is another name for him. We always have several different names and it can be tricky remembering them all. I love playing in the shrub part of the garden with Lily, she’s a good hider and I love looking for her. The good sunning spot is on the seating area, there are fountains around and a pond! It is nice to lie in the sun and listen to the water. Sometimes Rascal will go to the pond and try to catch a fish for dinner but mommy always shoos him away. She never lets us help feed her.

All of those times are really nice and peaceful, but my favorite time is at night. This is when mommy FINALLY goes to asleep. These humans don’t have a great sleep schedule, but when she does finally sleep it is the best! That is when I make my final watch from her bedroom window, it overlooks the side garden and forest. After this crucial step is done, and I know we are safe, we can finally go to bed. When the lights are off and she is lying down, I then cuddle up to her stomach and purr. This is also important because it helps her go to sleep and stay in bed. This means that she won’t be disturbing the long sleep time. This is my favorite time, when it is just mommy, my siblings and I in this cozy room, our little family.


	3. 03 - Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry tries to find the two missing sisters

Wendigo

There was a running report about a missing pair of children on the radio, sisters; 6 and 8. The report was four weeks old. It wasn’t good being lost in the forest at this time of the year. It was November and the snows had already settled for the last three weeks. It was cold now and the nights would go into the double negatives. Winter came fast and hard up here in northern Ontario.

Jerry shook his head behind the wheel of his truck. He was driving back from town to his cabin, listening to the local radio station. He first heard this report from the town sheriff, Tim. The two girls were Shelly Fields granddaughters, visiting from Toronto. They had been playing around the forest at the time and never came back for lunch. Tim and a few men went looking but came back with no one. That night there were search parties, and for the next two weeks. Jerry took part in some of these but they couldn’t even find a trace of them. Not e could find their scent, and at some points they went wild but more out of fear and you could tell too. The volunteers and police took note of this and were cautious because it could be some other wildlife, like wolves, and at the time, bears. Now, weeks later, the bears were hibernating, and the only threats came from the elements and wildlife.

Jerry didn’t think the girls would be found until the snowmelt at this point. He wanted to have hope that they were alive, miracles happen, but how would they have survived for a month in freezing temperatures. He drove slowly for safety reasons but also so he could scan the tree line, hoping to see the shapes of the two lost girls looking for help. He has done this every time he drove to and back from town. This time, like every other time, he didn’t see them.

He pulled up to his cabin and got out to gather his supplies from the trunk. It was quiet, the only sounds coming from his keys jingling and the snow crushed under his boots. Jerry was humming a soft tune as he unlocked the door and that was when he noticed the smell.

“What the hell,” he opened his door, thinking it was coming from inside. It smelled sickly sweet; he just couldn’t place his finger on it. He rustled through the bags but the smell was not coming from there. He checked under his car, but there was nothing there. Then the smell began to dissipate from the area and all Jerry could breathe in was the cold crisp air of winter. 

“Whatever…” He grabbed his bags and closed the door, locking it, and then heading inside.

Home was a cozy cabin; it had two bedrooms, a kitchen and small dining room, a bathroom and living room with a mudroom. This had been his grandfather’s home and Jerry inherited it from him. He had fond memories of the area up here; he would spend most of his summers in this area and some winters too when his father had a contract elsewhere. He knew the forest around the cabin and town like the back of his hand; that’s also why he knew just how dangerous it could be for two young girls who hardly knew the area.

“Nice to be back,” He sighed as he took his boots off and brought his supplies to the kitchen. The décor hadn’t changed much but Jerry was fine with it; this is what home looked like to him.

He grabbed a beer and sat on the couch, turned on the television and tuned out for a while. It was only seven in the evening but the outside was pitch black. It had started to snow again. Jerry turned the station to the news and listened to what was going on in the world.

“Madness. Can’t believe this guy was given power.” He went to take another swing of beer but found it empty.

Jerry grumbled and got up to go back to the kitchen. The kitchen was dark; the only light came from the living room, so when he looked outside of the kitchen he saw the shape move along the tree line. It soon vanished and he was not sure what he had just witnessed. The immediate thought was wild animal, but then the niggling hope was that it was one of Sherry’s granddaughters. He stayed at the window, looking for the shape. He was there for a little while before the shape lumber around once again. It was small, short, maybe one of the girls.

Jerry ran to put his boots and coat on, but he grabbed his gun just in case. In this area there were predators that made one cautious. He walked outside, as quietly as he could, and went around to the side of the house where he saw the shape. It was dead quiet as he looked around at the tree line, until he saw movement again.

He stepped down the stair, slowly. “Hello!” Jerry called out, and the shape stopped moving. “Hello! Are-are you alright?” He walked closer to the dark shape. “Are you one of Sherry’s granddaughters? Louise? Anna?”

The shape came closer to him and into the dim light from the porch light. Jerry gasped when he saw her. It was the youngest girl, Louise. “Oh my god,” Jerry whispered, shocked to see the shivering form of the girl standing right there. Her lips were turning blue; she was shivering in her now tattered looking jacket, not a jacket made for this weather. Her hands were hidden inside of the sleeves and she looked like she had been through hell. “Here, come here,” Jerry rushed to her and grabbed her up. She was frozen and all he could think was to get her indoors where she would warm up and he could call Tim. He briefly looked behind him, searching for the form of Anna but he saw no one.

As he rounded the corner, he could smell that sickly sweet scent again coming from the direction of the car. He had to place Louise down in order to open the door and he ushered her in. Louise tentatively stepped into the mudroom but wouldn’t go in any further.

“Come on, we have to get you warmed up. You’re freezing. I can call Tim, the sheriff. He can get ahold on your grandmother. It’ll all be alright.”

“Not yet,” came her soft reply. Her voice seemed distant, quiet.

“Do you know where Anna is?”

Louise just nodded and pointed back outside to the forest. “We have to go back.”

“We will, but we have to call Tim first.”

“Not yet.”

“It will be safer and better this way. More people to help look for Anna. You can tell us where she is and your grandmother can look after you here. She will be so happy to see you.”

“Not yet.”

“She has been worried sick. She and your grandfather. I’m going to go call them.”

“No!”

Jerry stopped in his tracks, stunned at the force behind her demand. It was a complete contrast to her quiet two word replies. He looked at this small child who stared back at him with anger etched onto her frozen features. Before Jerry could look for too long, Louise turned her face back to the ground and stood there shivering slightly.

“Where is Anna?”

Louise just pointed back to the forest again. “Cabin.” Came her soft reply.

The only cabin Jerry knew of was on the boarder of his neighbor’s property. It had been there for decades and left to the elements over the years. He used to play there with a few friends as a child himself. It was quite the distance away but something he could do by himself all the same. He knew the way, even through the snow.

“What if I go and get your sister and you stay here to warm up? I can make you something to eat, you must be hungry.”

Louise stayed silent and then turned to go to the door. She stood there, as if waiting for Jerry to follow her. Jerry knew time was wasting here, Louise was able to make it back here in her condition, so he could only imagine her sister’s condition if she was left behind. Who knows what sort of wildlife would be prowling about that old cabin soon. He didn’t like it but he had to make a quick decision, time was not on his side tonight.

“Alright,” Jerry grabbed his rifle and extra shells. He stuff the shells in his pocket and put on his gloves, hat and scarf. He asked Louise to put on extra layers but it was like she didn’t hear him anymore. She just waited by the door, staring out of the small glass panes. Eventually Jerry gave up and opened the door. Both of them walked out into the night and towards the forest. _At least the snow has stopped_ , he thought briefly to himself.

The smell was still there when they passed by his car, he looked over briefly as he tried to locate it but he couldn’t. They moved into the tree line, Jerry made sure that Louise was by his side as they walked towards the cabin. Along the way that smell would follow them, wafting over them from time to time but Louise didn’t seem to notice. Jerry didn’t try to make conversation as they walked; he wanted to keep an ear out for Anna and any possible wildlife. Wolves were quiet, more so than a human and Jerry was not about to let them become part of tonight’s menu. They were twenty minutes into the walk when he heard another set of steps; snow being crunched by someone else in the forest. He stopped and placed a hand on Louise’s shoulder. She stopped with him but made no other movement, she just stared straight ahead. The other footsteps stopped too and Jerry tried to look out but his visibility was limited. The flashlight he used would dull his night vision but he needed it too so that they could see where they were going. The moonlight only helped so much in this thick barren forest.

When he didn’t hear any more movement he ushered them forward again. Along the way Jerry’s senses became even more heightened. He took note of the sound of snow crunching under his feet, of the smell that grew stronger, of the absolute dead silence around him. It took them another ten minutes before he saw the cabin in the distance. He heard the footsteps again and turned slowly to look around them. He searched the snow and saw his footsteps but no other. It struck him then, he should see Louise’s footsteps. He turned to her and found nothing there, no one. The smell grew stronger and Jerry had to hold his hand up to his nose.

“Louise?!” He called out, daring to make a loud noise with whatever was out there. Panic struck through him as he searched for the young girl. The footsteps sounded closer and Jerry decided that it was time to go to the cabin and see Anna. _Maybe Louise had run up there, maybe she was there ahead of me_. The thoughts swirled around in his mind as he ran to the cabin. There was no logic in them but logic had gone from his mind. _She didn’t make any footprints! Did I even hear them when we were walking?_

Jerry made it up to the cabin door and pushed it open. He stepped in, his flashlight guiding the way. It was much the same as he remembered it being but there were more holes in the roof now. He scanned the single room cabin and saw a little girl standing to the corner of the room. “Louise?” Jerry approached her, “why did you run off like that? Where is Anna?”

Louise pointed to the opposite corner and Jerry panend the light there. “Oh God!” He stood there in shock as he tried to take in what he was seeing. A body lay on the ground in the corner, mauled by…something. Most of the flesh was picked clean. Jerry’s voice trembled as he spoke to Louise next. “W-we should get back now. Ca-call some-someone, call Tim.”

“Not yet,” came her quiet reply. The flashlight began to falter and Jerry heard those footsteps from outside coming closer. He turned to the still open cabin door to see an eight foot tall…something, coming towards them. It was gaunt, lanky, with what looked like elk horns on the top of its head. As it came closer it brought the smell with it. Jerry was petrified as he tried to process what was going on.

“Louise, we need to go. Now!” He looked over at her with fear. Louise just looked back at him, calm and without emotion on her face. She stood there, shivering as she stared back at him.

“Not yet.”

The light went out and the beast was on top of him.


	4. Mushroom and Labratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two challenge days put together. 4th was mushroom and today's was laboratory.

Mushroom and Laboratory

            There are many types of mushrooms in this world and many are used for various properties. There was one specific mushroom that Celia’s master needed and she sighed when he told her it was, of course, at the top of Goat Hill. Hill was putting it lightly, this feature was almost a mountain and as Celia looked up at it from where she stood, it might as well have been insurmountable. It was sheer in certain places and the winds swept up the sides.

            _“There are two types that grow in the same area; I need the purple variety, not the yellow.”_

_“Why can’t it just be from the forest?”_

_“Because, Celia, only the purple toadstool will actually complete this experiment.” Her master never took his eyes off of the bubbling concoction in front of him. This laboratory always smelled of sweet liquids mixed with burned things smoking in small piles; those were the failed experiments._

_“How many do you need?” Celia asked as she leaned her arm against the table, something he hated her doing._

_“As many as you can get. The purple variety.”_

_“Yeah, yeah. Purple mushrooms.” Celia rolled her eyes as she turned away from him._

_“Just be careful up there.”_

_“Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll be fine, unless the faeries get me.”_

_Her master scoffed. “Don’t tell me you believe in those stories. No, be careful because of the climb.”_

_“I’ll be back by the end of the day. With your PURPLE mushrooms.”_

            Celia didn’t like the idea of going up this hill by herself but she also liked being out of the underground laboratory. It was stifling in there and she hated being in there all the time. She strapped her backpack securely and started her climb up Goat Hill. All the while she hoped she never met any of the beings from the town’s folklore at this place. It almost took her half the day to get up there because she had to snake around to avoid the sheer sides.

            When Celia arrived at the top she was sweaty and huffing. “Oh God, I hope they’re here.” She gasped while falling onto her butt. She sat there for a few moments before taking her backpack off and taking out her water bottle. She looked around at the area and saw a small copse of trees hidden among the boulders and cliff walls. It was like a perfect little nook tucked away for only those who dared to climb this awful landscape.

            After a few more moments, Celia got back up and walked over to the small copse, scanning the area for any small coloured mushrooms. Not seeing any around the copse; she was forced to go further in. The trees were not very thick and they were packed tighter than she wanted them to be, it made it difficult for her to move around easily enough. Halfway in she started seeing some mushrooms and she gave a call of celebration as she found a small patch of purple mushrooms.

            She pulled out a small bag from her backpack and a pair of gloves. _Never_ touch these mushrooms with bare skin; her master had warned her several times before she left. She plucked all the purple mushrooms in this ring and packed the bag away.

            As she began to peel off her gloves she heard a noise distinct from the howls of the wind. She couldn’t place it but didn’t see anybody else nearby. She tucked her gloves into her pack and secured the pack to herself. She began the slow decent down the long trail, hoping to get back to the house before dark. She was walking down for a few minutes before she heard the noise again. It sounds like footsteps behind her and a jingling of bells?

            “What the hell?” Celia looked around; she even peered over a tall boulder, only to find nothing. She began her descent again and once more she heard the extra footsteps and jingling of a bell. “Okay, where are you?! Who’s there?!”

             Nothing but the wind answered her. Celia glared around her, unease building up inside of her as she felt the sudden sensation of being watched. She had a bad feeling about being here and started to climb down as fast as she could. She took daring leaps across rocks to cut her time down. As she descended she started to feel better. She could see the bottom of the hill now and she felt like she was home free. She got the mushrooms, and despite the momentary scare above with her imagination, she was going back home now.

            Celia stepped onto flat ground and turned to look back up the hill. Her heart stuck in her throat as she starred up at what had been following her, the sound she thought she had imagined. Starring back down at her was a man; or half of a man at least. A satyr, she believed she heard someone call them. He glared down at her and she held onto the straps of her backpack. She took a slow step back and then a second one. She saw the satyr starting to rise and Celia broke out into a run.

            “Never again, never again, never again,” Celia practically yelled as she ran through the small woods that would bring her back to her home. She heard another sound behind her and she could almost imagine this horrid thing chasing her. She heard the footsteps closing in on her and then she broke through the woods and there was the house. Celia never stopped and she crashed through the side door and slammed it shut behind her, locking the dead bolt into place. She tried to catch her breath as she slumped against the door.

            “Celia? Is that you!” She heard her master yelling from his basement laboratory. She didn’t have the ability to speak and instead crawled to the window.

            She pulled herself up and peeked outside to the woods. There, she saw the satyr staring hard back at her. Celia let out a squeak as she fell back to the ground. “Never again, never again for some stupid mushrooms.”


End file.
